Street Light Blur
by Fractoluminescence
Summary: Poems or short fics with poems in them. Multiple friendships and pairings. Open to suggestions/requests
1. Morning Memory

**Hello. **

**... **

**...I have literally no idea what to write in the A/N... **

**Oh, right. Hey there Dude! Happy Birthday! I wrote this for you to celebrate the occasion. Hope you'll like it ^^ **

* * *

_For dude4anime1_

* * *

**_"Morning Memory"_**

I can still remember our Academy days  
With guys perking up just as the teacher calls  
And the girls whispering about me through the halls  
And the sun over you as you talk with its rays

Greeting them at daybreak with the morning sunshine  
Just as all rise lazily from their bed  
The earliest up, thus the one who led  
Our forms to the training grounds in a line

Earliest up, then comes a cough - first to be gone!  
Then you'd come back with a smile on your face  
Just as before. You'd tie the lace  
Of your sheath to your hip, with a little "Hang on!"

We'd throw a few quick blows around to make sure  
That the teachers did not see us sneaking away  
Besides, it's not like we had some use to stay  
We knew by heart Their names and Their powers obscure

I'd tug at your sleeve and drag you to a bar  
With Mine sighing in mature aversion  
And Yours giggling in childish rebellion  
And the amused glances as we started to spar

It's easy to recall and so hard to forget  
The light in your eyes and the twinkle in mine  
And a shadow, a shroud, will always underline  
My heart's pulsing as I wake up in sweat

Even though in this life there's no place for regret

* * *

**Please review! Reviews are vital food for us writers... and poets, I guess. **

****(You can try guessing who the poem's about in the comments if you want)  
****

****And just in case it gets confusing: the words with the capital letters refer to their Zanpakutou****


	2. The pond in the garden

**This one flows a little less than the previous, but... I still like it. I put all my heart into writing it too.  
**

**Anyway - happy birthday, Tropic! Um... It's a... _late_... present. But still. Here's for you ^^**

* * *

_For Tropicallight_

* * *

To: Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Estate, Seireitei

From: Abarai Renji, 6th Division Barracks, Seireitei

About: I wrote you a poem

Hey Rukia! Remember the pond song from when we were kids? I wrote you a poem about it. Here it is:

_There was a song  
Do you remember?  
A song we sang  
In the slums years ago_

_It warmed our chests  
And warmed our hearts  
It helped us hold  
Through the wintery storm _

_And it went:_

_"There's a pond in the gardens  
Outside of the house  
You can't see it from here  
But if you go at night  
In the back by the wall  
You'll see, it's a pond  
Of silvery light..."_

_The song would keep us alive  
When the lack of water and food  
Turned us to twigs  
Or dirt-covered ghosts_

_And we sang:_

_"There's a pond in the gardens  
Outside of the house  
You can't see it in daylight  
But if you go at night  
By the plum tree  
You'll see a star rise  
From a silvery sea..."_

_Years later we got our uniforms  
And never again did we sing the song.  
The two of us  
Probably forgot. _

_Forgot that such a long time ago  
We had needed a song to stay warm  
And look like anything  
But twigs and ghosts..._

_Then you were taken in  
And we grew apart.  
That's the point at which  
We stopped saying 'we'._

_I got taken into the Fifth,  
Kicked out to the Eleventh,  
And transferred to the Sixth  
Without hearing from you. _

_All this until the day  
I carried a stack of paperwork  
To my Captain's residence  
Just a few blocks away. _

_It was practically dark  
And the Moon was clambering  
Over the ten-foot wall  
When I heard an angered yell..._

_So I slipped through the night  
In the back by the wall  
And to my surprise, saw a pond  
Glittering in silvery light_

_Its surface shimmered  
And a figure arose  
A water lily on her head  
Released Zanpakutou in hand  
Complaining loudly  
About slippery ice..._

_And so I sang:_

_"There's a pond in the gardens  
Outside of the house  
Where bunnies like to play  
You can't see them right now  
For they are on the Moon  
Making mochi like they always seem to do...  
But when they **do** come down  
Don't look at them straight in the eye  
For if you happen to make them frown  
Their gaze will freeze you, so don't ever try..."_

...Aaand that's where the poem ends, because seriously. I know I maybe shouldn't have sneaked up on you but you didn't need to throw that icy blast at me. It kinda broke the moment too.

Note: I don't mean to upset you, just take this as advice from someone who's known his Zanpakutou's name longer than you – don't _ever_ practice in Captain Kuchiki's gardens. Sister or not, he'll still be upset if you mess stuff up.

Anyway, hope you liked the poem. See you for the mission tomorrow. Have a nice evening.

– Renji

* * *

**Yeaaah... So... I actually got the term 'icy blast' from Elsa's "Let it go"... No comment **


	3. Crimson

**This poem is originally a short story, ****Crimson (A******dd this to basic FFN URL: **s/13236863/1/Crimson), written by Salazar Marvolo, who let me make it into a poem. I've tried keeping as much of the original text as I could. I feel it isn't as conclusive as the original, but... I still like the last line, so. **

****(Don't hesitate to check out the original, as well as Sal's profile page BTW)****

**It's my first time doing this, and it was pretty fun and certainly a new experience ^^ **

**Pre-note: This is situated during the TYBW Arc. **

**NOTE: For the rhythm to make sense on the whole poem, one has to pronounce 'Yhwach' as 'Juha Bach'. I know it doesn't quite make sense said like that, but it still sounds better ^^; **

* * *

_"For colour is one of the most rapturous truths that can be revealed to man." - Harold Speed_

* * *

_**"Crimson"**_

The blood was dripping down his face  
And to the floor in slow motion  
Drenching the ground in deep crimson  
His blade singing with deadly grace

The metallic taste on his tongue  
Made his head spin and stomach turn  
He licked his lips, knowing he'd earn  
A headache for it before long

The blood tasted strongly of death  
And of life, of charcoal and tears  
His sword was heavy with the fears  
The dead had. He drew in a breath

They had clashed their bows to his own  
Crimson blade. Just how many times  
Had it sliced through flesh, cut through bone  
Sawed at muscle and punished crimes

By doing just like them? His grip  
Became unsteady as he tried  
To make himself out in the tide  
Of blood-red spread out like a rip

On the steel surface of his blade.  
All he got was a glimpse of eyes  
That held darkness from all the cries  
Of deaths upon deaths, lives that fade

Into nothingness. So much red  
Tainting the clothing of his foes  
So many petals of a rose  
Now scattered and heavy as lead

He gripped his sword like a lifeline  
Remember that kill or be killed  
Is a curse also for the skilled  
Stolen bottle is poisoned wine

Remember how many a soul  
Had had the light torn from their eyes  
Had seen their very last sunrise  
Had gone from being flame to being coal

He looked around for some last foe  
But found none, which was no surprise  
He killed many who addressed cries  
The Him they had sworn to follow

This God that they called Yhwach

Of whom they were the seraphim  
For there was no escape from him  
And there was no escape from Her  
Or their Bankai and its power

He reached out and caressed his sword  
For together they were no less  
Than him and his Crimson Princess  
Who were the blood's lady and lord

He stood up straight upon carnage  
A field of lilies caught by storm  
The laying corpses were still warm  
With loyalty, faith and courage

He bought blood to his face and smeared  
Some all over his mouth and chin  
Lapping at it with the starved grin  
Wolves have when they know they are feared

The laughter rolling off his tongue  
Like madness from his crimson lips  
Sliced through the silence that Death grips  
Resounding like a deadly song

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I like Crimson both as a story and poem, I think. Both are a little different, but maybe that's what's interesting about it? **

**Still regret a tiny bit not having managed to fit in as much Urahara-Benihime complicity as the original contained, but I'll get over it ^^; **


End file.
